Events
01 July 2015 *Conditioning Session #12: 25 players attended. This marks the 1/2 way point of conditioning. From a VB education perspective, we completed the Setting Stance. We focused on the contact with the ball, the slight cushioning of the ball and then the extension the wrists, arms, legs and ankles to set the ball. Advised the players to watch the spin of the ball and correct the setting motion to reduce any spin. We continued evaluation on passing (Roll to 6 position, pass to target). Advised the players that next week we start evaluating setting. 29 June 2015 *Conditioning Session #11: 24 players attended. Increased the sets and/or the reps for each of the exercises (week 6). From a VB education perspective, we covered the introduction to the Setting Stance. The lower body portion of the setting stance is the same as the passing stance. The difference is that now your hands are over your forehead, with your fingers relaxed, open and spread apart. The distance between the tips of the index fingers of each hand is the same distance between the tips of the thumbs of each hand. We continued evaluation on passing (Roll to 1 position, pass to target). 27 June 2015 *Sent the eMail invitation for our 2 scrimmages to 113 coaches and athletic directors state wide. Within 48 hours we filled both scrimmages (14 slots). The schools attending are as follows: *22 Aug 2015 Scrimmage **North Pocono **Dunmore **Wyoming Area **Panther Valley **Western Wayne **Daniel Boone **Susquehanna **Pocono Mt East *29 Aug 2015 Scrimmage **North Pocono **Dunmore **Pleasant Valley **Tunkhannock **Western Wayne **Wyoming Valley West **Wyalusing **Pocono Mt East 24 June 2015 *Conditioning Session #10: 20 players attended. This is the lowest number of attendee so far. Much of the absence was due to summer vacations. We postponed evaluation on passing, due to a summer basketball league game. Instead we had a long discussion on the various offensive systems (4-2, 5-1, 6-2). Each of these systems is reflected by a #-# format. Where the 1st # is the number of hitter on the court. While, the 2nd # is the number of setters on the court. Explained the pro's / con's of each system. We also discussed the offensive play calling for the hitters and setters (14, 32, 54, etc..). This is in the format of ##. Where the tens digit is the location on the net. While the ones digit is the height of the set. 22 June 2015 *Conditioning Session #9: 25 players attended. Increased the sets and/or the reps for each of the exercises (week 5). From a VB education perspective, we continued to focus on passing, practicing the entire technique. We ran our first evaluation on passing (Roll to 5 position, pass to target). Each player had 5 attempts, with each attempt being rated on a scale from 0 - 3. The rating itself was also performed by the players. I explained that they will understand a "good (3)" pass if they are involved as the judge. Best way to learn is to teach / evaluate. 17 June 2015 *Conditioning Session #8: 21 players attended. From a VB education perspective, we continued to focus on passing, putting all the parts together. We ran our first drills on passing with slow tosses. We spent the time after each pass, with each player to correct her technique. Advised each player that starting next week we will begin evaluating each player on passing. 15 June 2015 *Conditioning Session #7: 29 players attended. Increased the sets and/or the reps for each of the exercises (week 4). From a VB education perspective, we continued to focus on passing, but this session looked at the upper body (arm positioning, head motion "watching the ball into your arms", and shoulder positioning). After movement (hopping), the technique of watching the ball into your arms, is the next most important factor in successful passing. 03 June 2015 *Conditioning Session #6: 31 players attended. From a VB education perspective, we covered the movement while in the Passing Stance ("Hop"). Started with a hop in the direction I pointed but then revised to hopping in the direction my shoulders faced. This simulates "reading" the hitter's body (shoulders) and hopping to the correct position to pass the hit. Hopping is the basic movement used in the vast majority of successful passes. Later on, we will cover the remaining portion of successful passing, diving and lunging (advanced topics). Reading shoulders is the first step in learning how to "read" (anticipate) a hitter's target location. It is the most basic. Through the rest of both pre-season and in-season, additional "reads" will be added. 01 June 2015 *Conditioning Session #5: 37 players attended. Increased the sets and/or the reps for each of the exercises (week 3). From a VB education perspective, we covered the introduction to the Passing Stance. Focusing mainly on leg, back & shoulder positioning. This stance is difficult for the new players, but is critical for consistent passing. Both the new and returning players had difficulties holding this stance for more the 5 seconds. This endurance will increase as we continue through conditioning. 28 May 2015 *Conditioning Session #4: 27 players attended, including 2 1st timers. Many had informed me that the final middle school concert was that night and could not attend conditioning. Reviewed the same message that had been provided on the 26th. From a VB education perspective, we covered the definition of the alternative names for the rotational positions (the role for each of the positions). These are Power Hitter, Middle Hitter, Off-Side Hitter, Power Alley and Middle Back. Each of the roles also correspond to a rotational position, (e.g. position 4 is also the Power Hitter). Note: just because the player is in 4, does not mean they are the Power Hitter. Rotational positions are where you are at the start of the volley (when server contacts the ball). Role positions are what you switch to after the server's contact and where you play the remainder of the volley. 26 May 2015 *Conditioning Session #3: 33 players attended. We had 4 1st timers (having finished previous commitments). Increased the sets and/or the reps for each of the exercises (week 2). The groups is still feeling the soreness but most are getting accustomed to the workouts. From a VB education perspective, we covered Attitude and Team. We will ALWAYS be courteous, respectful and polite. We are all equal members of the team and therefore there is no difference between a Freshman and a Senior or a returner and a new player. We will respect our parents and the school. We are "Ladies" and we will behave that way. 21 May 2015 *Conditioning Session #2: 27 players attended, but many had informed me that confirmation was that night. Reviewed the same message that had been provided on the 19th. From a VB education perspective, we covered the definition of the 5 core skills (Serving, Passing, Setting, Hitting & Blocking). New players (4) filled out the player information sheet. 19 May 2015 *Conditioning Session #1: We held our 1st conditioning. There was 38 players there and it went well. Reviewed the fact that the conditioning is optional, but it will better prepare them (physically) for the beginning of the season. From a VB education perspective, we covered the 6 rotational positions and what is rotation. Players filled out the player information sheet. Feed back from multiple players, indicated that they were pretty sore the next day, which is expected. 14 May 2015 *High School Kickoff Meeting: Held a meeting at the high school for both returning players and new players interested in playing volleyball. Of the 16 returners, 11 were present, 4 notified me of conflicts and 1 that I need to call. I was also very happy to see 9 new players attend the meeting. Combined with the middle turn-out, there are 63 players interested in volleyball. This is outstanding!!!! I introduced our goals for the season, my approach on communication (open, honest and transparent talks), my analytical nature, objective vs. subjective evaluations, the importance of conditioning, the agenda for conditioning sessions and when conditioning starts. Big thanks to the high school administration for announcing the meeting, all the players who had questions and everyone who attended for making the effort to come back to the school in the early evening. 13 May 2015 *Middle School Kickoff Meeting: Held a meeting at the middle school for 8th grade girls interested in playing volleyball. The turnout was outstanding (38 future players signed-up). We discussed the history of NP volleyball, what is like to be a starter on the team, what it is like to be a new player on the team, the importance of pre-season conditioning and when conditioning starts. Big thanks to the middle school administration for allowing the meeting, to the 2 returning players who attended with me for give their perspective / answering questions and the all the 8th grades who have shown interest.